


The Saber and Scars

by bluntblade



Series: In My Head and On My Mind [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lightsabers, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluntblade/pseuds/bluntblade
Summary: Rey and Kaydel share one last night together before the Resistance's final battle against the First Order. Written for Resurgence and Reckoning, cut for pacing - so spoilers for that story.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey
Series: In My Head and On My Mind [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719016
Kudos: 12





	The Saber and Scars

Rey’s saberstaff was propped in the corner of the room, glinting darkly. Kaydel, Rey suspected, hadn’t managed to take her eyes off it in all the time she’d been in the room.

“The weapon of a true Jedi,” Kaydel said, gazing at the lightsaber. She’d propped her chin up on Rey’s shoulder to view it properly. “It’s magnificent. You’re ready now,” she smiled, lowering her mouth to Rey’s ear.

“I think you’re right, Kaydes,” Rey whispered back, basking in the touch of Kaydel’s bare skin on hers.

To her delight, Kaydel’s billet on the Agnoan base had still been available when they got back from Jedha. Only this time, Rey had taken Kaydel up on the “space in my bed” offer, not the spare bunk, relaxing in her embrace.

Kaydel’s eyes were still on the new weapon. “And it’s so you. A saberstaff, just like you talked about wanting.”

“Even stands up in a corner like the staff did,” Rey smiled. Kaydel chuckled appreciatively at that. Rey thought for a moment, running her hand through hair still damp from the fresher. “Though it won’t go in a bag so easily.” She sighed. “I just wish Leia could have seen it.”

“Well, maybe she can still.” Kaydel’s expression was thoughtful. “I know I don’t feel the Force like you, but I think Leia’s with us in spirit, even if you can’t feel her with us yet.”

“Just like your brother, right?”

“Just like Sokka.” Kaydel nodded, smiling. “Luke and Han too. And they’ll all be with us when we storm Gorothad tomorrow. After all,” she added, gently placing her hand on Rey’s stomach. “It’s down to Leia that we’ve still got you.”

Despite Leia's healing work, Kylo Ren had left a mark. A long scar ran across Rey's torso, crisscrossing the taut muscles under Kaydel’s palm. 

Now Kaydel ran her fingers along that scar's length, as tenderly as she could manage. It still elicited a flutter in Rey’s stomach, and her breath caught in her chest.

Rey turned her head a little to regard Kaydel. "You… you don't mind it?"

Kaydel planted a kiss on the back of Rey's neck. "It's just another part of you, Rey." She laid her lips on the other scar, on Rey's upper arm. "How could I mind that?” She got up on all fours, kneeling over Rey. “And listen, Rey, you shouldn’t let that scar remind you of Ren so much as Leia. After all…”

She took Rey’s hand in hers, guiding it to her own torso and the small scar between two of her ribs. The one which Gwaelyn Ren’s blade had left her. Rey could see it, a pale mark on her skin in the lamplight. It was the only sign of the mortal wound which the Knight of Ren had dealt Kaydel, and which Rey had healed.

Kaydel’s eyes were resolutely fixed on hers. “This scar doesn’t say that a Knight of Ren stabbed me, love. It says that you saved me.”

Rey felt her eyes prickle at that, and didn’t quite keep the swell of emotion out of her voice. “Kaydel, no matter what happens tomorrow, I love you. You know that, right?”

“No one could ignore your love,” Kaydel told her, resting her forehead against Rey’s and kissing her. “It’d be like walking naked in a storm and not knowing that you’re wet.” Her face took on a shy look. “And your love is why I don’t want to think about tomorrow right now…” she said, stroking Rey’s neck, just beneath her hair. Her trademark impish smile lit her face. “Not when we have tonight.”

“Tonight, and nothing between us,” Rey grinned, and eagerly accepted her partner’s kiss, slipping an arm around her bare waist. She pulled Kaydel on top of her, rolled back into their little nest of sheets, and for a time, they forgot the coming battle. 


End file.
